


See For Myself.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, In Public, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: A scene from the offices of Elias, Clarke, Follet & Priestly.  “Footsie is a classic form of public sex”—if this is true, then I can call this fic ‘in public.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pdt_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdt_bear/gifts).



**See For Myself. 1/1. ******

********

 

_John Wayne quote: “Young fella, if you’re looking for trouble, I’ll accommodate ya.” True Grit, 1969 ___

____

____

 

**1\. Sheriff ******

********

********

I knew today would be difficult. If this was the wild-west then at high noon I’d be facing off against someone I didn’t want to kill, wondering who was quicker on the draw and who would cry when it was all said and done. In the grey light of the morning my hand slammed down on the alarm silencing it. I rose inhaling the aroma of my life on track at least for now. Fresh from the shower I looked at my wardrobe like I had never seen any of it before. The beginning is the most important part of the day they say so I slipped into La Perla knowing I looked like the million bucks that I was going to be covered in. I sat on the edge of the bed rolling my stockings up my legs feeling the smooth skin up my leg as I went. I knew I was sexy and I knew that I would turn heads. I counted on it. My livelihood depended on my presence in the room and my social life was sweetened by that presence and the fat paychecks it raked in.

I pictured myself like a black and white cartoon character as I held the blow dryer fancying it to be like a retro gun. I blowed my hair into its out of place style and then continued on. Three pumps of perfume, quick motions like a martial artist for my make up and then I was back in the wardrobe eyeing it all with an eye for perfection. Black skirt just above the knee, black jacket spelling severe, with a red clinging blouse that was low enough to make old man Elias roll over in the grave, and the necklace that matched another hidden somewhere on the Upper Westside.

Today was not just a murder case.  
Today was not just the Supreme Court.  
Today was not just the day I’d make partner in Elias & Clarke, changing them forever.

Those days were long gone. I didn’t quiver in my Jimmy Choos for that. Lesser mortals could quake in fear not me. I conquer it with a sideways glance and a razor sharp tongue. My name had been next to theirs for the last twenty years: Elias, Clarke, Follet & Priestly. Of course, so had hers.

Today was the day that I would be reunited with Miranda. It had been too long with to much bad blood under the bridge. I was going back in to claim what was mine.

There’s a new sheriff in town. If the youngsters are looking for trouble, I’ll accommodate ‘em.

**2\. Riding Into Town ******

********

********

One ring and the phone was answered. Swift and sure service—it was one of the cornerstones of our firm. “Elias, Clarke, Follet, and Priestly. How may I help you?” I was glad to hear the familiar receptionist greeting—the same in all of our offices and a constant reminder of my place in the firm. My place before her chiseled into stone every day of the week with every answered phone call and client served. The long hall fit my design and the glass made sure all eyes were always looking. Rumours might abound, but who could deny what they saw? Then again anything could be manipulated—ask any could defense attorney.

I stepped forward knowing the girl was busy and preferring a straight line to my goal.

I stalked forward.

Passing one of the associate’s offices I heard, “Who is that?” Followed by a whisper, gasp of recognition, and then footsteps scurrying down the hall the other direction.

I smiled the small smirk of dark victory. By the time that little thing made it all the way around the office the other way, I would be in the office of my choice. There was no way to head me off at the pass—I designed this office with a purpose.

Passing another office I heard a ping sound. I looked sideways into the office, but this one was careful enough to be looking at the screen, not the passerby. I guess technology was catching up to my clever office design. Pings travelled quicker than underlings. No matter. Surprise had an edge that even technology couldn’t quite undermine.

**3\. Showdown of Sorts ******

********

********

I reached her office before the scurrying one just like I thought I would. I stood crossing my arms over my chest staring into those blue eyes that had once been so warm for me. At one time I made her heart melt, but now she looked cold to the core. She let the file settle on her desk, but otherwise she did not react. The queen in full battle mode, nothing could ruffle her feathers. Of course that was what had attracted us to each other—the joy of testing each other’s limits, breaking through that layer of control, and pushing every one of our limits. I wanted to step around her desk and cup her cheek, kiss her until she looked at me like she used to.

“What are you doing here?” She had straightened up to her full height and I almost wished I hadn’t worn those Jimmy Choos. I liked it when she was taller than me. It made for a different kind of game. Instead our eyes were locked on each other like two cowboys sizing each other up for weaknesseses.

“I had to see for myself.” I smirked at her before I let my eyes wander over to the uncertain brunette forming the third point in our triangle. I shifted my weight to the other hip but left my arms crossed over my chest. No sudden movements, otherwise the trigger-happy might jump the gun. This might have been my territory once, but those loyal to me had come with me to the Brooklyn office when the time was right.

“Is that right?” She stepped around her desk to lean against it. Whether it was a step toward me, or a step toward protecting that little girl was yet to be seen.

I longed to run my fingers through that silver mane of hair, to make the kitten inside purr and then claw at me. Her jacket was abandoned on the back of her chair and the cut of her burgundy blouse demanded attention. Her charcoal skirt hugged her body and I longed to inch it up in order to find the tops of her stockings or to pull at the top of her hose to pull them down.

I heard the young one’s breathing change. I wondered if that sweet sound was what drew Miranda to her. It couldn’t have been the chase.

I stepped closer making the triangle acute. I could smell the spice of her perfume, Poivre. I gave it to her. I knew how it tasted fresh against her skin, how it subtly changed as her body heat broke it down, and how it lingered on my skin in the morning after. I hated washing it off.

Turning away from the distraction I faced the damsel who was clearly in distress now. Her large brown eyes were darting from Miranda to me. She clutched the case file to her breast as if that could defend her. I wanted her to squeak out the word help, so I stepped closer to her on the line that connected the three of us. I had crushed the triangle down. I was between them.

Her lips parted, the dark pink of her tongue slipped against the bow of her upper lip. I wanted to grab her by the hair. She was wearing pants and I thought she’d look beautiful on her knees. “She has it all, hmm?” I stepped closer to her and let out a low laugh as she stepped back against the leather chair. I felt Miranda step closer behind me. ‘Would this break her control,’ I wondered, ‘how far can I push?’ I half-stepped forward, letting my hands fall to my sides and jutting my face out towards the girl.

With a delicate ‘woosh,’ the little vixen fell back into the smooth black leather of Miranda’s chair. Her legs fell open as she grasped the arms of the chair and opened her mouth to protest.

I turned and came face to face with Miranda. The fire in her eyes was warm now and I fought the urge to purr. I felt it rumble in my chest and my pussy clenched.

“We have a history or don’t you remember, chere?” I rested my hand on Miranda’s hip. Her eyes flashed with a familiar hunger. I didn’t want to claim her, not here. The limits of the office meant my hunger wouldn’t be satiated. “I heard you’ve been missing me.” I leaned in and rubbed my cheek against the smooth skin of her cheek. The scent of her mixed with the perfume delighted me. I felt her breath on my skin.

Sweet pea stood behind me. I could hear the leather shift as she pulled herself up. “Miranda?” The unspoken ‘Is it true,’ hung in the air, but we all heard it. Late nights in offices, working on cases, dinners out, calls returned quite late and the whispers coupled with all those eyes. Glass was see-thru, but it was sometimes hard to filter what was true.

I stepped around Miranda trailing my arm across her stomach until I held her from behind. I wanted to do so much more, but I could see Mr. Clarke approaching down the hall. I whispered into the shell of Miranda’s ear letting the tickle of short silver hair against my lips tantalize me. “She’s half your age. I’m guessing that’s the reason that you’ve stayed.” I hummed as I breathed in and out against her. My body pressed against the back of hers and I felt her body sink back against my warmth. Now we looked like two comrades ready to put a move on the darling just out of our reach. The crush of our clothes together made a heavenly shush sound and I knew I would smell like her when I left.

I stepped out and greeted Mr. Clarke as he reached the threshold taking in the scene as he saw it. I wondered what story his mind would tell. He had been in more than one gunfight and knew people said some crazy things.

“Jacqui.” He kissed me on each cheek as we held arms at the elbow greeting each other.

“John.” I hummed in delight. His timing always had been perfect.

“I heard you were here.” He said with a smile that crinkled the wrinkles around his face more than when he was at rest. He turned and offered me his elbow as he nodded at Miranda and her companion.

I took his elbow without a backward glance, “Don’t believe everything you hear.” I couldn’t resist tossing back as we stepped down the hall turning towards his office.

I always had slink in my walk, but this time I was as soft as mink as I walked, letting my hips melt into the next time all the way. I could feel eyes on my progress and I knew it wasn’t just the two whose attention I had demanded, but others as well.

Passing an office hallway down the middle hall I heard a conversation between a redhead and a blonde. I wondered what Miranda’s hiring policies had become in the years since I’d left—everyone must be beautiful seemed to be the bottom line.

“Who’s that?”

“Rumour has it…”

 

**The End ******

********

********

 

x


End file.
